


thoughts of you

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, M/M, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is never really a perfect time for a confession of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thoughts of you

Sun and Neptune were fighting some Ursas in a forest not far from their camp. Sun was charging at a massive Ursa and fired an attack with in reach of the Grimms mouth. The Ursa bit into the faunus as he fell Neptune made a shout running for Sun to pull him away.

 

When Neptune got Sun away Sun was letting out small pants and looked more pale than Neptune has ever seen. “Hey, where are you hurting?” Neptune stroked suns face softly.

 

“Everywhere... I feel like yang has fought against me on her worst day and won...” Sun cracked a small smile.

 

Neptune laughed to spite himself. “This is not a time to joke Sun..” He shook his head. “You are dying aren’t you?”

 

“Sorry Nep.” sun whispered.

 

“Sun please... I-I love you. Don't leave now like this.” Neptune whispered leaning over him tears starting to sting his eyes.

 

“I love you too nerd.” sun laughed softly taking his hand softly.

 

“Intellectual you know I like that word more than nerd!” Neptune stroked suns hair.

 

“Really that what you took from that sentence?” Sun whispered.

 

“Shut up...” Neptune kissed him softly pulling away he knew sun was gone he felt his hand go limp in his. He let out a broken sob stroking his cheek the memories of them being friends the fights and the moments where that confession could of happened but didn’t. The year with Team RWBY, jealousy he felt over Blake.

 

Neptune heard the roar of an ursa as it came charging towards him. Neptune stood shaky legs and all to fight. He sliced the head of the ursa clean off after a few hits, the cost was that he was now also bleeding out.

 

Scarlet and Sage were calling out for their team mates when Scarlet saw a puddle of red.

 

“Sage...” Scarlet shouted hesitantly.

 

“Yeah” Sage was running over he stopped instantly when he saw the evaporative corpse of an Ursa, Neptune laying next to sun. “Sun, Nep!” Sage ran over to them worried.

 

“They’re dead Sage.” Scarlet whispered hugging themselves looking worried and looking on the verge of tears. Sage hugged them tightly. “They are gone and we cant help them what kind of team mates are we?”

 

“Shh Scar it wasn’t our fault it wasn’t there’s...” Sage rubbed Scarlet's back as they started to sob.

 


End file.
